User talk:Blu Berri
Hi, welcome to Valkyrie Profile Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lenneth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doc rocco (Talk) 01:08, July 2, 2009 Hey, if you need help with a specific page, tell me :P Typically don't go scouting for things to add right now, XD Working on the transcript for GameFAQs (which includes each characters story ._.) is kinda taking up a good chunk of my time :P 09:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : That was me <_< Forgot to sign in XD And the transcript isn't the characters story, just has it in it the guide XD, transcript is something completely different, that might actually be useful to the Wiki too O_o Myzou 09:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Current changes Ok, so I saw the changes you've been making, and I have a couple of comments: 1. Not sure you need to add so many categories to the character profiles. We don't know height/weight for ANY Einherjar, as far as I remember, so I don't think those are relevant categories to have in there. 2. I don't think that "BabyNames.com" sounds like a very uh...serious source. My first reflex on reading that was, literally, "lol". So I'm not sure that should be kept in there. Also, Sylphide and Silvia are a little bit too remote to be connected, I think: not all names will be traceable to existing names, or even existing words, for that matter (eg. Millidia, Dyn...) 3. Not sure why you rephrased the Soul Crush descriptions... 4. Also not sure why you bolded all the attack/spell names, but that's really not a major issue. Was just wondering why you felt it was necessary. (Nilfalasiel 14:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC)) Reply to "Current Changes" 1. Point taken. I did want to create standard layout so that the other entries form some kind of unity but having many N/A-blanks are a bit unsightly however. 2. You've got a point... lulz at the babynames.com comment. What should we use as the main source of the names? 3.& 4. They were more for aesthetic reasons. XD Most of these changes were temporary until we find a single unifying style we both like. ^^ So it looks like we agree on the Japanese and Homeland bits. Thanks for the reply. I think it's good that we keep throwing in ideas and sifting out the bad ones. Blu Berri 02:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Phyress' name Just saw your change to the Etymology section for Phyress. I normally try to only give the etymology for the Western chosen name. I only comment on the Japanese ones when they make more sense (eg. Gyne). The problem with "Phyllis" is that it's got absolutely nothing to do with her personality: she doesn't die for love and she's very far from being a "country lass". I'm sure they could've Romanized it Phyllis if they wanted to, but they picked Phyress. Means there must be a reason for it, no? It's the same for Celes and Ceres, if you remember that one. Nilfalasiel 11:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) These damn names! Mkay, I see your point. Thing is, some of the names just scream "reference" (eg. Mithra and the fact that he has no eyes...can't be a coincidence), so it's difficult to determine where they thought about the name and where they didn't. There's also the fact that some of the VP1 names were very heavily changed (eg. Aelia and Amy, Janus and Jakelinus, which sounds like a male version of Jacqueline, actually, now that I think about it...), which either implies that the translators are monkeys, or that they were trying to say something. To add more on that topic, I saw a comment on gamefaqs a couple of months back where someone was saying "yeah the VP Wiki is awesome, they've got a lot of info, my only problem is the etymologies: I can't imagine that the authors thought that much about the names". Problem is, when you find that the name does have a meaning that can be related to the character's personality, it's difficult to think that it was entirely accidental. Eg. Lydia: she's supposedly an exceptionally accurate archer, and Lydians were supposed to be famous archers. There's also the fact that, since R and L are interchangeable in Japanese, how do you know where they mean "R" and where they mean "L"? In any case, should we go through all the names and interpret their Japanese versions as well then? Oh, and one more thing: we should probably make it a habit to reference stuff. I visit other Wikis on a regular basis, and the most popular ones all have references (FF, Mass Effect, Dragon Age). It makes the articles more credible. The one thing I'm not sure of is whether there should be an actual References section, or whether it's ok to just leave them as they are now, in the text. Nilfalasiel 12:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Referencing Well, I used different sources for my info, but most of it is from Wikipedia or Wiktionary. For the kanji-based names (Shiho, Yumei, etc.), I sometimes used this: Japanese Kanji Dictionary. I do have a couple of VERY obscure sources as well (like, a scholarly analysis of some old book for Millidia). So yeah, we can use the website you suggest, but feel free to look elsewhere as well. Do you think we should have a References section on each page, then, or not? Concerning R and L: so then, for the characters whose official transliteration we don't know...do we just guess? Or is there an official transliteration for all of them? Is Feeless the official transliteration for Firesu, for example? And how are we going to explain Aluze? >.> (and I'm sure he's not the only one). Nilfalasiel 13:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC)